Clichés in the Rain
by sunset-lullabies
Summary: "I guess we can be a cliché." This is rather drabbly ArtiexTina one-shot but I wanted to write it.


AN: It's 4 in the morning and I'm 25% asleep writing fanfiction. Plus, I have never written fanfiction ever. So this would be my first one. Disaster in disguise? I hope this is okay. It's really really drabbly and I intended it to be even shorter than this so... ._. Pure plotless fluff.

Feel free to critique away. :)

Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine which is probably for the better.

* * *

It was another winter day as Artie and Tina were walking home from school. The first drop of water hit her right in the eye and she slowly came to a stop. She looked up and saw the clouds rolling in above her as the rain slowly began to decorate the pavement. Artie turned around in his chair wondering why he had stopped moving.

"It's raining!" Tina said too excitedly.

"Which is probably a good reason to get inside. We're almost there too," he said even though he knew there wasn't any way he was going to convince her to quicken their pace.

Tina was already skipping into the middle of the street as the rain began pouring down a little harder. Artie smirked as he watched her resemble an adorable child while she pranced about in the rain. Tina was spinning around in circles as her dress twirled around her. Water droplets were already beginning to make beads against her blue streaks. She loved this kind of weather.

Before he could wheel himself over to her she was already running back to him.

"Artie! Can we be a cliché?" She asked this like it was just a natural question.

He looked at her, confused. "Well, a gothic Asian going out with a geek in a wheelchair. We're anything but a cliché," She laughed and put her hands on the handles of his wheelchair as she began wheeling him excitedly towards the middle of the street.

"I mean can we kiss in the rain! It's always cute in movies even though they're always overused." Artie blushed. The idea of kissing his girlfriend still gave him butterflies, mostly because he never thought the idea of kissing would be something he would be engaging in on occasion. Especially with a girl as pretty as Tina.

"Really? The vampire wants to imitate girly romance films?" he teased.

"Says the boy that enjoys watching girly romance films with me," she teased back. "Anyway, I've always wanted to do this ever since I watched "The Notebook."

They were already in the streets thanks to Tina's enthusiasm and the rain was already trickling down his neck and into his sweater.

She stood in front of him while she moved some of the wet hair from her eyes. She placed her left hand on one of Artie's armrest while her right hand was placed on his shoulder. She began inching her face closer to his as she tilted her head to the side. Out of instinct he placed one of his hands on her waist and closed his eyes. It seemed like everything was moving at a much slower pace while he anticipated the feeling of her soft lips against his.

Her lips soon found his and she slowly grazed his upper lip until she started putting pressure on it. He could taste the rain water. They broke apart for a quick second before their lips found each other's again except this time Tina began pressing her lips harder against Artie's. He pressed harder into the kiss as he began sucking on her lower lip. What started off as an innocent kiss began turning into a heated battle for dominance. His hand on her waist began to pull her closer to him until she ended up sitting on his lap with one arm around his neck for balance and the other hand tangling itself in his dripping hair. She started bringing her legs closer to herself while Artie helped.

He began deepening the kiss until he moved his lips to the side of her mouth and then to her cheek. His warm breath began trailing down her icy neck and Tina gasped as the sudden heat. She tightened her grip around his neck and nuzzled the side of her face into his hair. He had a hand on the back of one of her exposed knees to keep her from falling and he could feel how cold and wet her skin was as she was only wearing one of her usual long-sleeved dresses. Her soaked dress was pressed against his drenched sweater.

Tina moved her face back down towards Artie's and gave him a last warm kiss before she pulled away. He raised his hand to her face to move some of her sopping wet hair that had matted itself to her skin and she smiled at him.

Before they could continue with the heavy petting they were previously partaking in, Tina saw a bright light in front of them and heard a loud honk from the car that was trying to pass them. She jumped at the sudden noise Artie slightly tightened his grip on Tina. He smiled at her while she began untangling her dripping self from Artie's lap. Artie wheeled himself over towards the sidewalk away from anymore passing cars while Tina tried to wring the water from her hair.

When they were back on the sidewalk again, Artie grabbed Tina's hand and kissed it.

"I guess we _can_ be a cliché," he said.


End file.
